galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Lodinas Sythe
Lodinas is the second born of Lithner Sythe. His original form was that of a high elf, born and raised in Avalon. He has pale skin, and platinum blonde hair. His eyes are a light yellow, almost giving him the appearance of having no iris at all. His abnormal coloration is due to the extensive amount of positive energy his father was exposed to. Indeed, this coloration is common among the Sythe family. The change back to his elven form is recent. Lodinas had undergone a change to his physical form. His worship of Bhalphos, and visit to his temple on the black moon, had transformed him into a creature of shadow. When he was not hiding his form, both his skin and hair were the darkest of blacks. Only his eyes had any color. His eyes faintly glowed of a pure red, although while in shadow, the glow was not noticeable and did not reveal his location. He has returned now to his normal elven features thanks to the Elder Tree he visited. He stands 5'11" and weighs roughly 110 lbs., he is of average size of his kind, but posesses grace beyond that of any normal elf. Current After the Elder Tree's vision of the black wolf, Lodinas has regained his love and good heart. This put him into an apologetic state of grief and he has disappeared. While it is nearly impossible to find Lodinas and no one knows where he is, he is currently using his father's ring gates to jump from city to city and fight crime and injustice as a vigilante. He mostly does so in the cities he set up black markets in. He is fighting to take down the establishments that he put in place. He is finding it much harder to do that than he had originally thought and simply killing the leaders and those he finds has proven fruitless. Whenever he does so, someone else just fills the void he left behind, just as what happened when he stopped running the underground. He wears his black suit and skull mask while he does it. The locals of these cities have dubbed him the Black Skull as no one knows his identity. History Early Life Lodinas was born in the home of House Sythe to Lithner and Belina Sythe, both members of the Home Guard. When he was a child, right after The Conjunction, Holocaust burned down his home with magic fire, killing his mother and sister who were trapped inside. Lithner, overcome with grief, left Lodinas in the care of the royal family, and closest friend, Rizzen Do'Urden. Lithner quested endlessly to find Lord Newman, destroying any and all undead in his path. Lodinas always felt as though his father had abandoned him and grew to resent him. Even though Rizzen tried to teach Lodinas to be good, Lodinas turned to a life of debauchery and petty crime within the capital of Avalon. When he wasn't spending his time in this way, he was learning the way of the sword taught to him by Rizzen. This life continued until Rizzen decided to go looking for Lithner. Lodinas took this opportunity to leave the floating isle that was his home. Respin Do'Urden, the closest thing he had to a brother, accompanied him. Together, they adventured until the outbreak of The Fourth Drow War. He fought against the drow in the war, and was present for the invasion of Avalon and its destruction. While not truly evil, it was during this time that his tendencies started drifting towards darker paths beyond that of petty crimes. He will always remember the exact moment his life began down its dark path. Among crates in the depths of the Underdark, he stood above a child, a drow child, helpless and malnourished. Despite growing up with drow, he learned from a very young age of the evil they have brought to his people and despised them just as any Avalonian would. With sword in hand and standing above the child he contemplated every outcome. He could leave the child and it may die, or it could grow up and remember his face, knowing he had left it there to die, and then hunt him down and kill him for revenge. Or it could just grow up to be like any other drow and kill who knows how many innocent Avalonians, or others. Alternatively, he could take the child and raise it, teaching it to be good and love others, much like Rizzen was. A good drow. However, he could grow up to resent him for taking him out of his home and away from his real family, fall back on drow basic instincts, and kill Lodinas in his sleep. Every scenario played out the same way. People will die if this child is left alive. Without further hesitation, he trust his sword deep into the childs chest, knowing in his heart that he had done the right thing. He was among the few that ventured into the far realm and battled the Black Widow who were protecting their queen. Concora Crisis After the drow war, Lodinas took up residence in Vaerice as an under cover agent for the elven court. He spent time as an employee in the museum, and his free time was almost exclusively spent in Vaerice's Bar where, Emerald, his lover at the time, worked. He also spent this time spying on Vaerice. When Concora was destroyed, Respen and many of Lodinas' old allies went to put an end to the crisis. It was during this time that Balphos first contacted him, and his transformation into a truly evil being took place. He was among the heroes that stopped Orcus and put an end to the crisis. The Elemental Idols Lodinas helped Respen again in his quest to discover the elemental idols to stop the Black Widow from obtaining them. He was present at the aerial battle out side of Valis, and also present at the Time Gate where the Black Widow were finally destroyed, and Linther returned from the Armageddon War. Establishment of the Underground Lodinas took it upon himself to establish an underground network of crime in as many major cities as he could around central Xepher. He went out of his way to ensure that no one he came in contact with learned his true identity, and because of this, no one knows that it is the same person that runs all of these cities. The underground he established are in Vaerice, Battledale, Miltia, Durg, Folcar, Maeza, and Valice. The Crown Blade and Black Wolf The elven home of Aeonil had no king, but Respin knew he should return. Lodinas again accompanied his brother on a mission of epic importance. Together, and with their other companions, they traveled the world and through time to discover the missing pieces of the broken elven blade of kings. During this quest Lodinas was confronted by Sylva Lok who was an agent of shadow and high priestess of Balphos. Her mission was to be Lodinas' and to create children for their dark god. The questers for the the blade discovered this dark plot and a battle ensued. Lodinas escaped for a time but Sylva was captured and over time, and with the aid of magic, she was turned away from the shadow god. When Lodinas discovered this he was enraged. He sneaked onto the airship they called home but was quickly captured and subdued. Eventually the group needed his assistance and freed him. They went to the Elder Tree at the center of an elven shrine in Arcadia where the crown blade was originally forged and blessed. It is here that Lodinas had the vision of the black wolf. It bit him and fled. After the vision he found himself free from the influence of Balphos, his shadow form taken from him and his anger and hate and fled with the wolf. He was a new man. After this Lodinas was filled with grief and sorrow. The good that was once in his heart had returned and he didn't know what to do about it. He disappeared shortly after the Crown Blade was taken back to Aeonil and he has not been seen since. Relationships Once, Lodinas' motivations were his own. It was in his nature to keep friends of those he sees as powerful allies, but it was also common for him to exploit them and use them for his own gain. While sarcastic with a quick wit, he is quick to keep his mouth shut if he believes it will get him into trouble. He knows exactly when not to say anything. His ego had grown to a point that he seemed to believe that no one could stop him, and for the most part, he was right. It wasn't until the Elder Tree sucked the evil from his soul that he began to see the light. He realized that his relationships were damaged and beyond repair. Once he had friends and people that trusted him and now he is alone and lost in the world. He wants nothing more than to prove he is no longer that same person he was, but he knows he is not welcome among his former friends. He betrayed his former friends with out qualm and they knew. Perhaps these relationships are irrevocably damaged but he holds out hope. Respen Do'Urden is the closest thing to a friend that he had and one day he wishes to regain that friendship. Lodinas may have treated him poorly, but he would always fight to protect him. Diamond was one of his lovers and in his own way he did love her. Now he believes she moved on and he has lost hope for her. Sylva Lok was sent by Bhalphos to Lodinas to have children born into his darkness, but she was turned away from this path by Respen. For some strange reason she still wants him and has been searching for him since his disappearance. Rane Lavander was once his brother-in-law and because of this, and his position once as a Home Guard, he maintains respect for him. He also knows that during his dark times, Rane was one of the only people that was able to handle him and feels like Rane was possibly a true friend. One more he disappointed. Emerald, his ex-lover, was the only one he truly hated at one point. Now he is remorseful for the way he treated her. He knows there's no possible way to make it up to her, but he hopes that one day she can find it in her heart to forgive. Character Sheet Lodinas Sythe Charlatan Rogue 20 \ Master Spy 10 Chaotic Good Medium Humanoid (elf) Int +25; Senses '''Perception 39 Defense '''AC '''46 (flat-footed 46, touch 38) '''HP '''292 (30d8) '''Fort +22, Ref +44, Will +19 (+27 vs mind-effecting) Special Defenses: Cold resistance 10, fire reistance 30 Offense Speed '30 '''Melee '+49/+49/+46/+39/+34 (1d8 + 3d6 + 13 darkness damage + 3d6 evil + 3d6 evil 5/day) '''Special Attacks: Death Attack DC: 27, sneak attack +14d6 Spell-like Abilities 2/day: magic aura ''(non-magical only) Statistics '''Str' 16 (22), Dex 46 (52), Con 12 (18), Int 18 (24), Wis 12 (18), Cha 18 (24) Base Atk +20; CMB +26; CMD '''63 '''Feats: '''Betrayer, But A Scratch, City Sprinter, Combat Expertise, Deceitful, Dodge, Elven Swordmastery, Greater Dirty Trick, Greater Steal, Improved Dirty Trick, Improved Feint, Improved Steal, Incite Paranoia, Skill Focus (Bluff), Skill Focus (Sense Motive), Street Smarts, Persuasive, Quick Draw, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Longsword) NEED ONE FEAT '''Epic Feats Epic Dodge, Epic Skill Focus (Bluff), Epic Skill Focus (Sense Motive), Legendary Leaper, Meteor Landing, Weightless Step 26 28 29 Ascent Skills: '''Acrobatics +84, Appraise +40, Bluff +76, Diplomacy +40, Disable Device +54, Disguise +46, Escape Artist +54, Intimidate +40, Knolwedge (Local) +40, Perception +39, Profession (Guildmaster) +37, Sense Motive +43, Sleight of Hand + 84, Stealth + 84 '''Languages: Arkadian, Common, Drow Sign, Elven, Orc, Undercommon SQ: Rogue Finesse Training (longsword, shortsword, dagger), Evasion, Natural Born Liar, Debilitating Injury, Improved Evasion, Uncanny Dodge, Rogue's Edge (Sense Motive, Stealth, Bluff, Grand Hoax, Improved Uncanny Dodge, Won't Stay Dead Rogue Talents '''Deft Palm, Fast Stealth, Convincing Lie, Hard to Fool, Offensive Defense +14, Terrain Master (Urban) '''Advanced Rogue Talents Hide in Plain Sight, Master of Disguise, Another Day, Skill Mastery (Bluff, Perception, Sleight of Hand, Stealth), Weapon Snatcher Mastery Spy Art of Deception, Slippery Mind, Elude Detection, Mask Alignment, Quick Change, Shift Alignment, Conceal Thoughts, Gib Lie (DC: 25), Nonmagical Aura 2/day, Superficial Knowledge +15, Death Attack, Fool Casting, Hidden Mind, Assumption Gear Equipped: *Head: Hood of Sense Motive and Perception +30 *Headband: Headband of Mental Superiority +6 *Face: Mask of Skulls *Neck: None *Back: Cloak of Resistance +5 *Body: None *Armor: Muscle suite (+8 non-magical AC, +30 Acrobatics, +30 Stealth, +6 Str, +6 Dex, +6 Con, 20% miss chance as nonmagical blur) *Belt: *Bracers: Bracers of Speed *Hands: Gloves of Sleight of Hand and Bluff +30 *Ring: Ring of Protection +5 *Ring: Ring of Fire Resistance 30 *Boots: Boots of Spider Climb Weapons: *'Darkness: '+8 dark blast unholy blast unholy surge longsword *'Thunderbrand:' +5 shocking burst thundering singing longsword Electricity resistance 15, Lightning bolt 1/day CL10 *'Warp Scythe:' +4 keen human bane warp touch (DC:24) scythe of speed *'Shifu Katana: '+9 high requency collision keen shocking blast katana Category:People Category:PCs Category:Johnathan's Characters